Kyōki no Ikari
by InsanityDies
Summary: They deluded humanity among Remnant. Mankind hailed them heroes, yet was blinded by the sickening reality. Only the deranged minds of men and his dark blood were the key. His only goal was to disguise the horrid truth, with false beliefs. Sin created Hatred, igniting the source of everything vile and unstable in the world. Insanity soon devoured humanity.


**Beta: N/A**

* * *

 **Kyōki no Ikari**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Dawned Light**

* * *

The gloom darkness embraced him and the faint sound of footsteps reverberated against his inner eardrum, arousing him from his slight slumber.

A pair of clouded heterochromia eyes flickered, vaguely recognizing its surroundings, or what he could find identify. A bitter shadow hung over him, forcing his eyelids to almost touch as he attempted to scrutinize the impenetrable blackness. His mind was brought from its mused and his concentration was abruptly disrupted when the faint pounding of footsteps returned, this time advancing towards his position. His unusual eyes gained a desperate and frantic gaze, flickering side to side determined to find the source of the noise.

Small drops of liquid ran down the side of his face and his leg muscles tensed while the footsteps began to thunder throughout the unknown room resulting in his teeth clattering in panic and his thighs laid tightly against his chest, restrained by his forearms and held together by his trembling hands.

After the long stride, the sound finally reached his location and although not owning the ability to witness the source, he could picture the big, horrifying monster that lurked in the shadows. The footsteps stop just before him, only a couple of inches and the shadowy darkness separating them. If he could see clearly then he would notice the well-crafted dress shoes that peeked from the darkness. Slowly and faintly, his eyes tracked the outline in the dark before him while unknowingly the metal blunt weapon was raised, he could practically hear the wind being sliced as the first strike clashed against his silent resistance.

The lone red pupil in his right eye deepened its effect as he merely forced the pained scream down his throat, and released a feral growl from his battered form.

The second strike wasn't met with the same silence, as the sound of bone cracking under pressure reverberated throughout the room, along with the snapping sound of energy from the weapon. His teeth bit harshly against his lower lips, faintly drawing blood and the cold hatred in his blank eyes seemed to shine in the shadowy darkness. Suddenly, he convulsed, collapsing to the floor he released a silent painful grunt but he refused to show any signs of weakness. Sparks of lightning ran across his form while he failed to fathom the true meaning behind the dreadful sensation. It was beyond comprehension, his mind remained dazed, while the excruciating pain that filled his nerve pathways like hot lava flowing through his veins. He felt his bones mend themselves back into place making him clenched his fingers rapidly at his sides, resulting in a loud cracking sound that echoed across the room.

Suddenly, he convulsed, collapsing to the floor he released a silent painful grunt but he refused to show any signs of weakness. Sparks of lightning ran across his form while he failed to fathom the true meaning behind the dreadful sensation. It was beyond comprehension, his mind remained dazed, while the excruciating pain that filled his nerve pathways like hot lava flowing through his veins. He felt his bones mend themselves back into place making him clenched his fingers rapidly at his sides, resulting in a loud cracking sound that echoed across the room.

His forearms strained against the tightly fastened restrictions. The merciless metal straps gripped his wrist along with the seemly unbreakable steel chains anchoring him to the cold wall behind him, preventing him from advancing towards his tormentor and kept him at bay. All of a sudden, the small sparks intensified, forcing eyes shut close before they shot open and he gasped.

The beating heart within him raced faster than any speed semblance or dust round and his lungs almost choked on oxygen in their greed before he regained his bearings, his muscular organ furiously pounding against his chest, while his hands clutched his head in suffering and his legs shot outwards kicking wildly. His lungs seemed to burn from the inside out and clear hot tears poured freely from his heterochromia eyes as he desperately tried to inhale air inside his body. His small legs quivered as streaks of lightning snapped at his still form before lessening and completely stopping.

Without warning, a strange liquid substance was poured over him, making his eyes widened as he faintly recognized the toxic odor. He glanced up from his dead state and his eyes widened at the disturbing small light before him.

All of a sudden the world around him burned as if lit on fire.

The stinging hot pain forced him to release a blood-curdling scream, whilst the searing fiery flames licked at his pale skin. The heated rod of metal dug further into his flesh, forming a rather sickening odor of burning flesh. Which surprisingly made his mouth water and his hands strained forward as if to reach for any other source of the delicious smell.

A snort was heard from the piercing darkness surrounding him. Another liquid was continuously poured on him. Although his one was seemly harmless as it cleansed his body of flames, revealing a horrid sight.

His scarred body was scorched black and his clothes by some miracle survived the assault. The burnt crisped and barely surviving skin cells multiplied rapidly at an intense rate. The newly formed microscopic organisms wasted no time eating the burnt skin and molding the horrendous skin into the pale skin which he had before.

"Pathetic ..." A cold voice insulted, "You spoke with confidence and promises, yet here you are groveling at my feet. You'll never save your family like this. Is this the full extent of your will?" he inquired disappointingly, the only response given from the tortured person before him was a small indifference glance nothing more, nothing less.

The cruel man stared back at the damaged young boy. His surviving outfit consisted of nothing, but plain black shorts, revealing his upper body and it was not a pretty sight.

He sighed as he began his slow stride towards the exit, however, he found himself vanishing from his spot on instincts to dodge the lone dark red tentacle that oozed of bloodlust. He reappeared, once again in front of the boy as the tentacle slowly removed itself from its position in the ground and returning to its origin.

The boy slowly inclined his head up, revealing his newly acquired demonic feature. His once snowy white sclera darkened fading to black and his lone lifeless red right eye, deepen its effect into the blood red iris currently being displayed. A staring contest between the pair sparked, intensifying the levels of tension flooding the large chamber containing the two.

Although the difference in physical appearance was vast, no words were needed as the boy's eyes could speak for themselves. The intense glare that possessed both eyes that held nothing back, as it conveyed the massive determination inside him. His eyes lessened their effect to their dull blue and light red origins contrary to his glare, which seemed to increase its intensity.

He felt the dark power beckoning to him, and returning his focus back to the man, his mind spoke to him, **"Again!"**

* * *

 **Yo!** _InsanityDies~_ **here, yes I'm not dead, just been battling an enemy, AKA School.**

 **Anyway, this is just something that's been sitting in the back of my mind for a bit, still deciding on whether to continue it or just leave it as a one shot.**

 **This is also a way to get my writer's block out of the way for my upcoming Kaze no Hono Chapter, which was supposed to be uploaded October 4th (My birthday) but I was too busy.**

 **Anyhow, I'm back and ready to write, tell me what you think of the idea I got for this one, I got another chapter or two on this so I'm just deciding on what to do with them.**

 **As Always, Follow, Favorite, and Review**

 **Until next time...** _InsanityDies~_


End file.
